


Five Times Sara and Ava Tried and Failed to Have a Normal Date Night

by Lysippe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, here have some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: When you’re on the hunt for historical anachronisms, time tends to catch up with you at the worst possible moments.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write fluff, but I’ve never written this ship before so I needed a way to get the hang of it, and this seemed a decent way. It also may or may not be as fluffy in every upcoming chapter, but we’ll see. My tumblr is thebestdressedrebelinhistory, so hit me up because I need more Avalance blogs to follow.

Sara had pushed for somewhere (and sometime) a little more interesting, like Positano, or Montreal, or Bath. But apparently, there was one rule that Ava absolutely would not bend, and that was that you couldn’t just open up a portal to anywhere you wanted for the fun of it.

Sara thought that was bullshit.

But Ava was the one with a time courier, and Sara didn’t particularly feel like taking the Waverider, and having to explain to her team that  _ we’re going to Paris in the 1950’s because I want to take a romantic moonlit stroll down the Champs Elysees with my girlfriend _ . She would never hear the end of it.

And that was how they had ended up in Star City. Again.

It was, to be fair, a lovely night. And the coastline was picturesque, as always. And Ava’s hair actually did shine in the moonlight. And while it didn’t have a view of the Arc du Triomphe, Sara definitely did enjoy the way Ava moved in just a little bit closer, arms crossed over a jacket that was just a little too light for early spring. It was, all things considered, a very good date.

There would be time for Paris later. Hopefully.

“See?” Ava said, wrapping an arm around Sara’s waist. “We don’t need to abuse the power we’ve been entrusted with to have a nice night out.”

“No one entrusted me with anything,” Sara reminded her. “I stole it.”

“And broke time.”

“A minor technicality.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call  _ breaking time _ a minor-”

“Ava.”

“Rip had to build an entire bureau to fix your team’s-”

“ _ Ava. _ ”

“ _ What?” _

No sooner had the words left Ava’s mouth, than she saw exactly what had drawn Sara’s attention.

There, in the middle of the walkway, was the smoldering wreck of a Lockheed Model 10-E Electra, and one very confused and disoriented Amelia Earhart.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ava proposed wine tasting as a date, Sara actually laughed. She was not a  _ tasting  _ kind of woman, and money may not have been an issue, but if she was going to  _ pay  _ to drink, she was at least going to get her money’s worth.

 

But Ava had been insistent.  _ “You love drinking. It’s one of your least healthy hobbies, which I am - perhaps against my better judgment - embracing.” _

 

Sara’s protests that  _ “But why would I pay  _ more  _ for  _ less _ alcohol?” _ had fallen on deaf ears, however, which was how she found herself seated on an artistically aged wooden bench, knotted and gnarled in a way that was clearly meant to imply rustic charm, but in actuality just dug into Sara’s ass.

 

“I think the middle one is the Riesling,” Ava said, taking the smallest of sips from the glass in question. “I can taste the apricot, I think.”

 

The upscale wine bar in Central City had apparently decided that the best way to bring in business was to turn something as straightforward as wine flights into a guessing game, challenging people to figure out which wine matched which description.

 

Sara, who couldn’t taste the apricot, and neither knew nor cared what a rich mouthfeel was, disagreed.

 

“Could be.”

 

“You know, you could at least try,” Ava said sharply. “I know this isn’t the most  _ exciting _ thing ever, but-“ 

 

“What?”

 

“We’re here now, and we’ve already paid, so we might as well do the damn thing.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me you hate this as much as I do?” Sara asked, eyes narrowing slightly. 

 

“I mean, it’s not the most fun I’ve ever had,” Ava said, “but hate is a strong word.”

 

Sara grabbed one of the glasses from the delicate serving tray in front of her and downed its contents in one dramatically exaggerated gulp. “Technically, we only paid for the wine. So as long as we drink the wine, we haven’t wasted our money.”

 

“My money,” Ava corrected. “Apparently being a Legend doesn’t pay.”

 

“Listen, it’s really hard to find a paid internship these days, and -“

 

The vibration in Sara’s back pocket came at the precise moment that Ava pulled out her own, and Sara knew it was all over.

 

“Sharpe,” Ava said. “No, Gary, I’m not  _ being snappish _ . What do you need?” 

 

Sara checked her own screen, grateful her team at least understood when to text.  _ Anachronism. New York, 1812. Level 7. _

 

“Sara, I-“

 

“Have to go, I know,” Sara sighed. “Any idea what’s going on? My team was a little sparse on the details.”

 

“Apparently there are  _ samurai  _ fighting for the British in the War of 1812.”

 

“Well, that’s… not right,” Sara said, downing the rest of her wine as she stood. “Guess we’ll just have to give it a go another time. And who knows? Maybe third time’s a charm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be up much sooner, but then I got horribly stuck in THREE DIFFERENT PLACES while writing this fairly short chapter, and couldn't write through them until my wife helped me out. Also, Sara was going to steal the serving tray at the end, but I couldn't figure out a way to insert it without it being clunky as fuck, so that idea went by the wayside, unfortunately.


End file.
